


Dirge

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Federation has perfected mind-fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirge

You feel the brush against your consciousness: soft, gentle, unobtrusive. You moan out a 'no,' struggling against the straps holding you down. You can't—you won't—but the presence knows exactly where to go.

The brush against your pleasure zone forces a cry from your lips, your cock coming to attention, slapping eagerly against your belly.

No, oh, no! You shake your head, but it continues, sliding through your brain, touching off the neurons here and there. You try to fight it, but your mind betrays you. And where your mind goes, your body follows.

Pleasure pulses down through your nerve endings. You gasp, then moan, your hips lifting off the cold metal exam table, wetness dripping from your cock. Every movement of air sets off another moan, your whole body aches for touch, for contact, for more. One touch would be enough: a tongue-tip on your nipple, a finger sliding down your cock, the press of a mouth to yours.

You're eager for it. You fuck the air, heels digging, fingers scrabbling against straps.

Please, you moan, please. Fuck me, fuck me, anything just fuck me!

But the presence teases, swirling around, leaving you dizzy and helpless. Your breath comes in harsh gasps and you're trembling and sweaty and… and…

It stabs you and your body explodes in pain and pleasure and it's sucking you dry and through your orgasm the seed of horror blossoms because you know that this is the last thing you'll remember before your forget.


End file.
